The use of electrical connectors to connect flexible cables (which are also occasionally referred to in the art as tapes, particularly if of flat configuration) is known with examples being illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,076,951 (G. Swanson), 2,981,918 (W. Gluck et al), 2,968,016 (W. Angele) and 4,636,019 (Gillett). Further examples are shown and described in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletins Vol. 18, no. 11 (Apr. 1976), Vol. 25, no. 1 (June 1982) and Vol. 22, no. 2 (July 1979). In most of these examples, as well as in others in the art, such connectors provide electrical connection between a flexible circuit member (cable or tape) and a different circuit member (e.g., a relatively rigid circuit board), or, in the case wherein connection is desired between two individual flexible circuits, an additional electrically conductive means (e.g., a solid contact or the like) is required to provide same.
As will be defined herein, the electrical connector of the instant invention provides for a direct electrical interconnection between two circuits of a pair of individual flexible cables in a sound, effective manner without the need for additional connective means or the like. The relatively simplistic design of the invention assures such connection in a high density manner, as is highly desired in today's connector art, particularly that involving information handling systems (computers) to which the invention is particularly adapted. By the term high density is meant the provision of electrical connections between arrays of conductive elements (e.g., copper pads) having a density within the range of from about one hundred individual elements per square inch to about two hundred individual elements per square inch or, more specifically, arrays wherein such elements each have a total surface area of only about 0.076 sq. mm to about 0.178 sq. mm. In the event that connections are desired only between individual circuit lines (paths) which are exposed on a surface of the cable, the term high density is meant to include from about twenty lines per linear inch of cable (e.g., across the top surface of a flat cable member) to about thirty-five lines per linear inch. As can be appreciated, effective connections between such large numbers of elements per individual cable assures miniaturization of such structures, as is highly desired in the connector industry today, particularly that involved with computers. As will be further defined herein, the invention provides such connections while also substantially preventing possible damage to the relatively thin and often somewhat fragile cable (particularly when the cable is of the flat variety as is especially desired in the industry today).
It is believed that such a connector would constitute a significant advancement in the art.